


Nosotros cerramos los ojos (y aquí no ha pasado nada)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, I'm bored, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: —¿Lo vamos a ignorar? —Preguntó Ennoshita confundido, echándole un rápido vistazo a Tanaka sin estar seguro de lo que comentar al respecto. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna del cómo reaccionar ante la escena que acababan de protagonizar los chicos de segundo año en medio del entrenamiento. —A ver, a mí me da igual, pero ¿hacemos como que no ha pasado nada o…?
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Nosotros cerramos los ojos (y aquí no ha pasado nada)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, juju, no tengo excusa para esto. Me aburría, me puse a escribir y boom. Es súper random, no tiene plot y es solo una bomba de parejas. Pero como que me ha gustado. Así que aquí tenéis xD. 
> 
> Muchos besos y gracias por leer esta shit <3

—Oh, Dios mío… —Tanaka estaba más que sorprendido. Había dejado caer la pelota de vóley y esta había comenzado a rodar a, nada más ni nada menos, donde Hinata y Yamaguchi se encontraban. El ruido que hasta hacía unos minutos reinaba en la cavidad del gimnasio se había disipado completamente y ahora el silencio predominaba entre los jugadores. Es que nadie se esperaba eso.

—¿Lo vamos a ignorar? —Preguntó Ennoshita confundido, echándole un rápido vistazo a Tanaka sin estar seguro de lo que comentar al respecto. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna del cómo reaccionar ante la escena que acababan de protagonizar los chicos de segundo año en medio del entrenamiento. —A ver, a mí me da igual, pero ¿hacemos como que no ha pasado nada o…?

Antes de dar otra opción, Noya comenzó a gritar eufórico y, pegando saltos como un perro contento, se acercó rápidamente a Hinata. El chico parecía que estaba vibrando en su lugar y su kouhai copió al instante su fachada entusiasta. Los dos chicos empezaron a saltar el uno al lado del otro compartiendo gritos y exclamaciones de alegría que no tenían ni una pizca de sentido.

—¿¡Estás saliendo con Yamaguchi-kun!? ¡No habías dicho nada!

Tsukishima fingió una exagerada pero realista arcada y se agachó, apoyándose sobre sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando mostrarse lo más asqueado que le era posible ante el comentario de Noya. Yamaguchi todavía estaba embobado debido al beso que Hinata le había robado en medio del partido de práctica que estaban teniendo.

—Llevan dos semanas —aclaró Kageyama recogiendo el balón que había tirado Tanaka.

A los únicos que le suponía una sorpresa la relación entre Yamaguchi e Hinata eran a los chicos de tercer y primer año. Los demás estaban más que acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño y afecto que compartían a diario sus dos amigos. ¿Y cómo no? Habían vivido la extensa historia de amor entre esos dos tontos desde el comienzo y, para bien o para mal, estaban más que involucrados.

—Aunque se gustaban desde el año pasado. Todavía no entiendo el por qué han tardado tanto —confesó Yachi, aprovechando la interrupción para repartir las botellas de agua a sus compañeros de vóley. Narita silbó con sorpresa y miró a Kinoshita preguntándole en silencio si él sabía algo sobre eso. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso es increíble, chicos, ¿por qué no me lo habíais contado? —Continuó gritando Noya. Ennoshita agradeció que ni el entrenador ni el profesor estaban en ese momento dentro del gimnasio, pues le hubiesen echado la bronca por estar perdiendo el tiempo por esa bobería. Aunque claro, no era ninguna bobería. ¡Dos de los componentes del equipo habían comenzado una relación! No es que eso estuviera mal, claro, pero era unos simples adolescentes. ¿Y si peleaban? ¿Y si se hacían daño haciendo… Sus cosas? ¿Si quiera sabían hacerlas?

Ennoshita no estaba preparado para dar una charla de educación sexual. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Miró a Tanaka pidiendo ayuda, pero el chico no le entendió. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra el morreo que Hinata le había plantado a Yamaguchi hacía unos minutos. Todavía estaba pensando en si que lo había visto por ahí era una lengua o no.

—¡Es que lo estábamos manteniendo en secreto! —Confesó Hinata. Ennoshita soltó un bufido, ¡en secreto, dice! ¡Eso no era en secreto! Sacudió sus manos, intentando desestresarse, y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que haría Daichi en esa situación.

—Pues que bien lo has hecho —se rio de él Tsukishima, quien había dejado de hacer arcadas por petición de uno de los chicos de primero. Se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja de manera socarrona. Yamaguchi estaba intentando recobrar su compostura, lo que le estaba costando, a su parecer.

—Cállate, Tsukki, como si tu fueras cuidadoso con tu novio —le devolvió el ataque Hinata, sacándole la lengua. Ennoshita frunció su ceño y giró su cabeza con lentitud hacia el rubio. ¿Cómo que novio? ¿Tsukishima estaba saliendo con otro chico? ¿No sería…?

—¿¡Estás saliendo con Kageyama-kun!? —Gritó, aún más eufórico que antes, Nishinoya. Ahora a Tsukishima no le hizo falta fingir una arcada, puesto que le salió sola, para el pesar del chico de primero que se había quejado con anterioridad.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Estás loco!? —Se quejó Kageyama. Ennoshita soltó un suspiro aliviado. Lo último que necesitaba era otra pareja en el equipo. De alguna manera se sentía responsable por esos chicos y no quería que ninguno de estos fuera protagonista de algún drama de pareja. —¡Estoy saliendo con Tanaka-san! Pensé que lo sabías…

—¿Qué tú qué? —Ahora, Ennoshita miraba a Tanaka de manera acusatoria, quien había enrojecido al completo. Su secreto había sido descubierto y creía que no iba a poder mirar a Ennoshita o a Nishinoya sin sentirse culpable. A ver, eventualmente se los iba a contar, pero es que todo había sucedido tan rápido que todavía no había encontrado un buen momento para ello.

—Que estoy saliendo con Tanaka-san —repitió Kageyama, sin entender el tono de voz en la pregunta retórica de su capitán. —Tsukishima con quien está es con Kuroo-san.

Ennoshita estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. ¿Desde cuándo sus compañeros de equipo tenían esas relaciones? A ese punto, a lo mejor iba a ser ellos quienes le tuvieran que dar la charla de educación sexual. Abrió la botella que Yachi le había dado minutos atrás y comenzó a beber de esta como si hubiera estado tres días en el desierto sin agua alguna.

—Sois unos charlatanes. Por eso no podéis mantener vuestra relación en secreto —se quejó Tsukishima, ofendido por haber sido descubierto de esa manera. No era que él la estuviera escondiendo, de todos modos, pero aún así hubiera preferido que Kageyama hubiera mantenido su dichoso pico cerrado.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la práctica, chicos… —llamó la atención Yamaguchi, quien había ya había logrado superar el beso que le había dado su novio. Narita se encogió de hombros.

—Yo estoy bastante bien aquí.

—Sí, lo que sea que sea esto es muy entretenido —le siguió el rollo Kinoshita.

Ennoshita gimió angustiado una vez hubo vaciado su botella de agua. Les echó un vistazo desaprobatorio y luego miró a sus otros compañeros de vóley.

—Pues lo que sea que sea esto, —repitió —se lo pienso contar a Daichi-san.

El equipo comenzó a quejarse y, en esos momentos, Ennoshita solo podía pensar en que Daichi sí que sabría lo que hacer.


End file.
